Me and Butchy
by fanfictionlover211
Summary: Courtney Hale a surfer girl who is tanners sister comes back and stats for a while since their sister is Lucy hale and spent her and Courtney's in New York and Butchy has feeling for he. Will they get together or will it will disasters for both of them. Butchyxoc tanner x Layla Brady x Mack
1. Chapter 2

Me and Butchy  
Hey guys thx for reviewing ur amazing and keep reviewing I love it when u guys review it makes me happy.  
Disclaimer: I don't own teen beach movie only my character now onto the chapter  
Chapter 2  
Tanner's pov  
"While Layla was telling the news I was looking at my baby sister and she was with mine and her surfer friends and excused her self and ran out of big mamas crying and I wanted to go after her but Butchy was sitting at my table across so I have to tell him why I have to leave"  
" Butchy I have to go see my sister" I told him  
"What's wrong tanner" he asked me  
" Brady and Mack are the problem since they betrayed her and you ignored her because of me" I told him  
" I'm sorry for her and I will go apology to her" he told me and left to find her and Layla came to my table  
"Hey darling" she said to me leaning in for a kiss but I stopped her  
"What's wrong and where is Courtney" she asked me  
"I told u they betrayed her and she is crying probably on the beach but your brother went to find her to apology for ignoring her" I told her  
"I'm really sorry Mack is my other best friend then your sister more then Chee Chee and the other girls" she told me  
"She will forgive u since you both are great friends and like sisters" I told her  
"Well I better go greet them since Mack just texted me that they are on the beach walking to big mamas" she said then left  
My pov  
" I was on the beach crying when I herd a familiar accent from a male"  
"Hey court can I sit next to you" said Butchy  
"Ya sure" I told him and he sat down  
"Look I'm sorry that I ignored u and I got nervous and to avoid stuttering when I saw u so I payed attention to tanner" he told me  
"I forgive u since I get nervous around u that's why I sat with the surfers until I herd the news" I told him  
"Good because I have the biggest crush on you" he told me  
"Same with me and aren't you with Chee Chee" I asked him  
" I am but I have a surprise tomorrow at big mamas"  
"Can't wait" I said about to kiss him when I saw Layla coming up the beach with the two betrayers my ex Brady and ex best friend Mack  
"Oh shit we better get inside before they see us" he said to me grabbing my hand  
"Your so right" I said getting up and we ran inside to big mamas  
Butchy's pov  
"We ran into big mamas hand in hand and sat down in a booth then suddenly they walked in and everyone cheered except for me, Courtney and tanner"  
"Welcome back guys" said Chee Chee hugging them and everyone else did except the three of us  
"Thx guys for the welcome party and lets party said Mack  
"Lets dance Butchy" said Chee Chee as she grabbed me and pulled me away from Court leaving her alone in the booth  
"Fine" I told her and we got to the dance floor  
Mack's pov  
"After I told people to have fun I saw Courtney Hale all by herself while Butchy is dancing with Chee Chee so I tried to sit with her but Brady kept asking me to dance with him"  
" Mack dance with me it's our first night and we are staying for a whole month" he told me  
"I know but Courtney is by herself" I told him  
"Is this why you wanted to come just to make up with the bitch I cheated on "he asked me  
"Yes she was my best friend before we betrayed her and she is the sweetest girl if u don't see that then your an asshole" I told him  
"Fine be that way" he said going to dance with the others while I talked to her  
"Hey Court" I said to her  
"Oh hi Mack" she said coldly  
"Can I please talk to you" I asked her  
"Ok fine" she said  
" I wanted to come here to say I'm sorry for Brady cheating on you with me and to become your best friend beside Layla" I told her  
"You came all this way to do that" she asked me  
"Yes because I've felt guilty for two years and its not a good feeling" I told her  
"Ok apology accepted now go dance with Brady and tell him that I'm no bitch or whore he is an asshole and he lost me as a great girlfriend" she told me  
"Ok and I will tell him that"I told her as I hugged her and went to dance with Brady  
End of chapter  
I hope you guys love or like it if you have any suggestions pm me and plz review  
-Courtney


	2. Chapter 1

Me and Butchy  
Chapter 1  
My pov  
I ended up in Hawaii since I want a new start away from my life in New York because my boyfriend Brady broke my heart since he cheated on me with my best friend Mackenzie or Mack for short I was crushed that he would do that to me especially Mack now she no longer my best friend. Oh I forgot to introduce myself I'm Courtney Hale and yes my sister is Lucy hale from pretty little liars and I have a brother name tanner that loves to surf like me and I knew they didn't get along with the bikers when he started dating the rodent leader butchy's little sister Layla and I know since I grew up there but I had to leave with Lucy since our parents died three years ago and I always came back in the summer now I can stay with tanner, surf everyday and most of all see butchy since I have had a crush on him since last summer  
Hey court said a fimilar voice and it was my brother  
Tanner! I said running to him and he spun me around I was so happy to see my older brother since he and Lucy are ferternal twins  
I'm so glad you are back home so how is Lucy he said then asked me  
It is big bro and she is busy with her show I said then told him  
Have u herd from the two of them he asked me  
No i guess they are happy with me not in their lives I said to him  
Are you Hungary he asked me  
Yep and I know what you are thinking I told him  
Big mamas we both shouted at the same time and we raced over there and I won  
Ha I won I told him as we got inside  
Ya because u did track and field in elementary and high school he told me  
Yep it pays off I told him  
Hey tanner said Layla ignoring me  
Hey Layla guess who is back and staying here he told her  
Oh hi court I'm sorry I wanted to see your brother she said before she hugged me  
It's ok and nice to see you Layla I told her and I saw butchy walk in and called his sister over  
Hey sis get over here struts wants you said my crush  
I better go and butchy may come over to say hi to you so good lucky she told me and went to see struts and butchy did walk over to our table  
Hey tanner he said not knowing I was there  
Hey butchy said my brother  
I left the table and went over to the other surfers  
Hey guys I said to them  
Hey Courtney they said hugging me  
Silence everyone said Layla  
Everyone did  
Mack and Brady are coming back tonight she said  
They were all happy except me and tanner can see it on my face and I excused myself and left big mama's crying  
I hope u like the first chapter to my first review if you don't I'm sorry but I worked hard on it


	3. Chapter 3

Me and Butchy

Shout out goes to teenbeachgirl194 and Kara Valmont  
Teenbeachgirl194: thx for your suggestions and talking to me about teen beach movie on my pm  
Kara Valmont: thx so much for liking it I appreciate it so much  
Disclaimer: I don't own teen beach movie only my character now onto the chapter  
Chapter 3  
Brady's pov  
"While I was dancing with Mack I saw my ex that I cheated on and she was sad so I wanted to talk to her thx to Mack"  
"Hey Mack I'm going to talk to Courtney u keep dancing ok I said to her"  
"Finally you should have two years ago and sure I will she told me"  
"I went to her table and I knew I was a jerk"  
"Hey can I sit down" I asked her  
"Hi Brady and sure" she said kindly  
"Look I'm really sorry what happened two years ago i was a real asshole since you're an amazing girl who any guy would go for" I told her  
"Wow thx for the apology and I accepted it" she told me  
"So friends" I asked her  
"Yep friends" she told me and gave me a hug and I saw Butchy leave big mamas with Chee Chee holding hands  
"Want to dance"I asked her  
"Ok" she told me and I lead her to the dance floor  
"That's when Butchy came in smiling and Chee Chee's hair was messed up  
"Are u ok Court" I asked her  
"No will u accuse me"she said then left crying  
Mack's pov  
"I saw Brady bring Courtney take the dance floor then they saw Butchy and Chee Chee came in and he is smiling while her hair is messed up like they were just had sex and next thing I knew court ran out crying"  
"I went over to Brady"  
"Brady what did u do to her" I asked him  
"Nothing it was Butchy that made her cry" I told her honestly  
"Wow you keep dancing while I talk with her"I told him and kissed him quick before going to find my best friend I grew up with before I met Layla  
"I saw Courtney surfing and she was amazing because I was her teacher like Brady was mine and I shouted to get her attention"  
"Hey Court" I shouted to her  
"Mack ahh" she said as a wave pulled her under and after three minutes later I shouted for her brother"  
"Tanner!" I yelled and everyone ran out even big mama herself"  
"What's wrong Mack" he asked me  
"Your sister was pulled in by a huge wave three minutes ago and is trapped in the wave" I told him panicking  
" I will rescue her" said a familiar biker accent and it was Butchy's  
"Are you sure you want to do this butch" said Chee Chee  
"Yes I do and we need to talk later" he said then told her  
"Go Butchy i trust you" I told him the he went into the water and within two minutes he had tanner's baby sister in his arms and they both were wet and Courtney wasn't moving  
"Now get your hands off my baby sister" said tanner shouting at Butchy  
"Woohoo calm down babe" said Layla  
"I can't Layla so be quiet" he told her coldly and she left crying  
"We need to get my sister to the hospital and I need to call Lucy but she is still filming season five of her tv show pretty little liars  
"Ok and ill carry Courtney and you call Lucy" said Brady  
"Ok thx Brady" said tanner  
"Aren't you coming Mack" he asked me  
"I will soon i just need to talk to Butchy" I told him  
"Ok babe" he said then kissed me quick  
Butchy's pov  
"I left to see my baby sister after tanner yelled at her which wasn't right even if his sister which is my biggest crush was in the wave and I think she is one for me and I had many girlfriends but I know it in my heart also I feel guilty she was surfing because she saw me and Chee Chee when we went back to big mamas after I had sex with the girl I wanted to dump and I herd a knock at the door"  
"Coming" I said in my biker accent  
" I opened the door and saw Mack"  
"Oh hi Mack come in ill get my sister"  
"Actually I need to talk to u"she said  
"Ok come in" I said to her  
"Thx and I need to tell u something" she said then told me  
"Your welcome and ok sit down if u like" I told her  
"You need to end it with Chee Chee tonight or else your love with tanner's sister will be doomed" she told me  
" I tried to but she has the power to make me weak so that made me have sex with her then I felt guilty when court ran out of big mamas so I'm sorry Mack" I told her and I accidentally kissed her and she kissed back then slapped me  
"Owe,what the hell Mack"I said then asked her  
"That's what you get for kissing me it was also for messing with tanner and Lucy's baby sister" she told me then left in a hurry  
End of chapter I hope u liked it.  
What do you think Butchy will do and do you think Brady was acting weird for abit when he saw Courtney all alone and what made him change his mind about her and its not just because of Mack so pm me for suggestions to make it better and I will add a few ideas of yours to my future chapters and I may do a sequel or a new story for teen beach movie.  
-Courtney


	4. Chapter 4

Me and Butchy  
You know the disclaimer  
Chapter 4  
The next day in the evening  
Butchy's pov  
I went to big mamas that night to breakup with Chee Chee because I want to be with Courtney I knew I had to end this so I walked over to her  
"Hey babe" said Chee Chee  
"Chee Chee we need to talk" I said to her  
"Ok tell me" she said to me  
" I'm breaking up with you for Courtney" I told her  
"You jerk" she said then slapped me hard across the face and the side of my face was red and sore  
Chee Chee was so mad still she kicked me in my you now whats and I fell to the floor and she just left me there holding hands with lugnut  
End of chapter 4 this chapter was all because of teenbeachgirl194 and her amazing idea of her chapter so props to u girl  
-Courtney


	5. Chapter 5

Me and Butchy  
Thx for reviewing so I have two shout outs they are for Kara Valmont and cherrygorilla  
Kara Valmont: I'm glad you did like it and if u want u can give me ideas or suggestions about anything in my next chapters don't be shy u can pm me them or put them in a review I need ideas.  
Cherrygorilla: thx for the review girl if u have any ideas or suggestions pm me or put it in a review I need it  
Now into the chapter  
Chapter 5  
Tanner's pov  
Me and Layla walk into big mamas after i apologized to her and saw Butchy on the ground in pain  
"Omg Butchy what happened " asked his sister  
"Well I broke up with Chee Chee and was so mad she slapped me hard and then kicked me in the you know whats"he told us  
"Oh my I'm sorry your in pain man" I told him and we helped him up  
"Thx man" he told me  
"Look I'm sorry also that I yelled at you and I appreciate you saving" saving my sister  
"Is she ok" he asked us  
"She is fine and its all thx to you that she didn't drown" I told him  
"I forgive you" he told me then passed out and Layla grew mad and went to find Chee Chee  
End of chapter  
I hope you enjoyed this chapter this goes out to again to teenbeachgirl194  
You can follow me on twitter gemma211  
-Courtney


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
Thx again Kara Valmont for reviewing  
My pov  
The next afternoon  
I just got out of the hospital and I herd tanner talking to Brady in the kitchen  
"Ya I forgave Butchy for saving court's life and now I am fine with him" said my brother  
"Good for you tanner court will appreciate it" said Brady  
"Hey guys"I said to them  
"Hey court how are you"said Brady giving me a hug  
"Good and is everything ok" I said then asked them  
"We have to tell u something it's about Butchy" they said sadly  
"What's wrong" I asked them  
"Well last night Butchy broke up with Chee Chee for you so she was mad she slapped him hard across the face then kicked him in his you know what's then me and Layla came in and he explained everything and I forgave him because he rescued you and then he passed out" my brother told me  
"Omg I got to see him" I told them then ran to Layla and Butchy's house and I knocked on the door and struts opened it  
"Hey court come in" said struts  
" I came as soon as I herd about Butchy how is he"i told then asked her as I came in  
"He still hasn't woken up but you can go upstairs" she told me  
I nodded and went upstairs and saw Layla crying and knocked on the door  
"Hey Layla" I said to her  
"Oh hi court" she said drying her eyes  
"Are you ok" I asked her  
"No I'm worried about Butchy so much" she told me  
"He will be ok I just know it" I told her  
We herd a knock on the door and it is Chee Chee  
"Hey" she said to us  
"What do you want" Layla asked her coldly  
"I wanted to see how Butchy is and to say I'm sorry for everything I did" she told us  
He still hasn't woken after he passed out last night and your forgiven this time" said Layla to her  
"Thx guys" she said and hugged us  
End of chapter this again goes to teenbeachgirl194  
-Courtney


	7. Chapter 7

Me and Butchy  
You know the disclaimer now onto the chapter  
Chapter 7  
That evening  
Brady's pov  
Mack just broke up with me because Im starting to have feelings for Courtney again so I went with Mack to the shindig to make tanners sister jealous and i see Courtney with her and tanners surfer friends and as so as a slow song was playing rascal asked her to dance and I took Mack to the dance floor  
"Time to start making court jealous" I told her quietly  
"Yep and I'm only doing this because we still are friends"she told me quiet as well and at the end of the dance Courtney winked at me then was walking towards me  
"Hey Brady" she said to me  
"He hey court" I said stuttering  
"Are you ok" she asked me  
"Totally for sure" I told her trying to play it cool  
"Well I was thinking.." She was beginning to say but Layla interrupted her  
"Hey guys I have great news"she said when she got to the stage  
"We are listening Layla" said Mack  
"My brother has finally woken up and is now resting" she told us  
They were all happy except for me because I knew Courtney would be with Butchy and I would be alone  
"Can we talk outside alone"court asked me  
"Ya of course" I told her and we stepped outside and Layla gave me a dirty look and it scared me  
"Look I know we are just friends but I'm starting to warm up to you like we were when we started dating four years ago" she told me  
"Wow Im starting to have deep feelings for u and I want to be yours again" I told her  
"Can I think about it and let you know tomorrow afternoon before surfing" she asked me  
"Sure take all the time you need" I told her and we went back inside  
End of chapter I hope you like it the idea was mine and cherrygorilla of having Brady have feelings for Courtney so props to her for it so review and you can give me ideas on the next chapter if you want on review or my pm just let me know and if you want a shout out I can give it to you  
Peace out  
-Courtney


	8. Chapter 8

Me and Butchy  
You own my disclaimer onto the chapter now  
Chapter eight  
The next afternoon  
Chee Chee's pov  
I woke up at noon and prepared my big hair since I was seeing my biker crew and my new boyfriend lugnut which I'm so in love with him but I still felt bad about hurting Butchy and Courtney hasn't forgiven me yet just Layla so I'm abit sad because court is like a little sister to me oh well ill see what's happens tonight  
"Hey Chee Chee" said struts  
"Hey girl" I said to her  
"Are you ok" she asked me  
"I think tanner's sister is mad at me still"  
"Why do you think that" she asked me  
"Because she won't talk to me and I asked tanner and SeaCat to talk to her I know when she is mad at me and I think she has a love triangle going on" I told her then gossiped  
"Wow so Brady and who else is in thx triangle" she asked me blowing her gum big  
"Butchy" I told her  
"No way so they both have crushes on her this is big"she told me after her gum popped  
"Yep but don't tell anybody it's between us for now" I told her as we were heading towards big mamas  
"You got it" she said crossing her fingers behind her back  
"Good now lets go see our friends" I told her as we headed into big mamas  
Struts pov  
When me and Chee Chee got into big mamas I herd a male voice  
"Hey struts" said the familiar biker accent and I turned around and saw Butchy and I had butterflies in my stomach because I have a huge crush on him like Courtney does but more deeper  
"Butchy!" I said and I ran to hug him  
"God I missed you, how is Courtney" he said then asked me and hugged me tight then let me go  
"Good she is surfing" I told him  
"That's good, I have something to ask you" he said then told me  
"Ya sure ask me" I told him  
"Would you like to be my date to the shindig tonight" he asked me  
"Oh yes I will" I told him and he sprung me around  
"Great ill pick u up at five"he told me  
Next thing I knew the surfers came in and Courtney ran up to Butchy  
"Omg Butchy you are better" she said and ran to him and hugged him of course I was jealous  
"Oh I missed you court" he told her and I left big mamas angry  
End of chapter  
Wow that was full of drama for struts so what do you think will happen next so review or post ideas to my pm or In a review and do you think Courtney will pick Brady then go with Butchy let me know  
-Courtney


	9. Chapter 9

Me and Butchy  
You know my disclaimer now onto the chapter  
Chapter 9  
My pov  
Next morning  
I saw Brady and I had an idea of dating him to make Butchy so jealous and maybe I can get one of my guy friend's from Chicago to date struts  
"Hey Brady"I said  
"Have you made up your mind about us" he asked me  
"Ya but aren't you with Mack" I asked him  
"Not anymore we broke up last night because I still have feelings for you and she only came with me to make you jealous" he told me  
"Wow, ill give u a chance but if you blow it or if Butchy gets extremely jealous then you go back to Mack deal I told then asked him  
"I understand completely" he told me  
"Good and ill see you tonight at the shindig" I told him  
"Ok bye"he said to me  
I waved bye then left to go home  
Same time  
Struts pov  
I was walking on the beach when I saw a new surfer came out of the water and accidentally bumped into me and I got knocked down on my ass  
"Oh my I'm really sorry"he told me and helped me up  
"It's ok" I told him and I knew I fell in love because I had butterflies in my stomach  
"I'm Daniel" he told me  
"Struts, nice to meet you" I told him and shook his hand then he kissed it  
"I know this is last minute but do you want to go with me to the shindig tonight" he asked me  
"I'm already going with someone but maybe we can have a slow dance" I told him  
"That's ok and ill see you then my biker princess" he told me then kissed my hand and left with tanner  
"Hey struts" said Courtney walking up to me  
"Hey court" I said coldly  
"Woohoo struts what did I do to you" she asked me  
"You interfered me spending more time with Butchy" I told her  
"Look I'm sorry you know he saved my life and I just missed him" she told me  
"Fine ill let it slide next time but if you mess with Butchy or make him mad ill tell everyone about the secret love triangle" I told her  
"Are you blackmailing me" she asked me  
"Course I am I always get my way and can u give his note to that cute surfer staying with you and your brother" I told then asked her  
"You mean Danny" she asked me  
"Yep I think he a hunk" I told him  
"Ok since he is a friend of mine from Chicago" she told me and left  
I saw Chee Chee come up to me all happy  
"Hey struts" she said all full of love  
"Where have you been last night I went to your house but you weren't home" I asked her  
"Me and lugnut were having sex in my bed and didn't want to be disrupted" she told me  
"Eww tmi girl" I told her  
"Sorry so I saw you were talking to Danny"she told me  
"Yep and I think I'm in love with him" I told her  
"What about Butchy" she asked me  
"I will let Courtney have him he can't stop talking about her all the time" I told her  
"Are you jealous of her" she asked me  
"Course I am she is beautiful and guys come to her when she doesn't aspect it" I told her  
"Your wrong boys like her because she is smart as she is beautiful"she told me  
"I'm smart too" I told her  
"You used your shoes to knock the weather machine down without even trying" she told me  
"Point taken but I'm people smart and she is book and people smart" I told her  
"Give her a chance since she has to live here with tanner because their sister Lucy is working in her tv show and their parents died two years ago" she told me  
I was shocked because I didn't know the reason why court came back so early  
"Why haven't someone told me that before" I asked her  
"We have but you were too jealous to listen to us" she told me  
"I'm sorry ill try to be nicer because she is Layla and Mack's friend" I told her  
"Good now I gtg see Layla and court ill see you tonight" she told me  
"Ok bye" I told her and she left  
End of chapter  
I hope u liked it because that was part one of another event  
-Courtney


	10. Chapter 10

Me and Butchy  
Disclaimer:I don't own teen beach movie or the two songs they are owned by Jesse McCartneyand Leona Lewis  
Chapter 10 part two-2 confessions  
My pov  
I arrived at the shindig with Brady and Mack was dancing with the girls until a slow song came on and struts was singing a song to Danny and I started slow dancing with Brady while Butchy slow danced with Mack  
Closed off from love  
I didn't need the pain  
Once or twice was enough  
And it was all in vain  
Time starts to pass  
Before you know it you're frozen  
But something happened  
For the very first time with you  
My heart melts into the ground  
Found something true  
And everyone's looking round  
Thinking I'm going crazy  
But I don't care what they say  
I'm in love with you  
They try to pull me away  
But they don't know the truth  
My heart's crippled by the vein  
That I keep on closing  
You cut me open and I  
Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
I keep bleeding  
I keep, keep bleeding love  
Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
You cut me open  
Trying hard not to hear  
But they talk so loud  
Their piercing sounds fill my ears  
Try to fill me with doubt  
Yet I know that the goal  
Is to keep me from falling  
But nothing's greater than the rush that comes with your embrace  
And in this world of loneliness  
I see your face  
Yet everyone around me  
Thinks that I'm going crazy, maybe, maybe  
But I don't care what they say  
I'm in love with you  
They try to pull me away  
But they don't know the truth  
My heart's crippled by the vein  
That I keep on closing  
You cut me open and I  
Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
I keep bleeding  
I keep, keep bleeding love  
Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
You cut me open  
And it's draining all of me  
Oh they find it hard to believe  
I'll be wearing these scars  
For everyone to see  
I don't care what they say  
I'm in love with you  
They try to pull me away  
But they don't know the truth  
My heart's crippled by the vein  
That I keep on closing  
You cut me open and I  
Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
I keep bleeding  
I keep, keep bleeding love  
Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
You cut me open and I  
Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
I keep bleeding  
I keep, keep bleeding love  
Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
You cut me open and I  
Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
*end of song*  
"Danny will be my boyfriend" she asked my friend  
"Yes I will"he told her and he caught her when she ran into his arms off the stage  
" I saw Butchy come up to the stage and a spotlight came on me and Brady was smiling it was probably, his, Mack and Butchy's idea  
"Hi everyone I'm going sing a song for a special surfer girl which I e had a crush on ever since I met her now here it goes" said Butchy before starting the song and everyone but me slow danced around us  
[Intro:]  
I don't want another pretty face  
I don't want just anyone to hold  
I don't want my love to go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul  
I know that you are something special  
To you I'd be always faithful  
I want to be what you always needed  
Then I hope you'll see the heart in me  
[Chorus:]  
I don't want another pretty face  
I don't want just anyone to hold  
I don't want my love to go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul  
You're the one I wanna chase  
You're the one I wanna hold  
I won't let another minute go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul  
Your beautiful soul, yeah  
You might need time to think it over  
But I'm just fine moving forward  
I'll ease your mind  
If you give me the chance  
I will never make you cry c`mon let's try  
[Chorus:]  
I don't want another pretty face  
I don't want just anyone to hold  
I don't want my love to go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul  
You're the one I wanna chase  
You're the one I wanna hold  
I won't let another minute go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul  
Am I crazy for wanting you?  
Maybe do you think you could want me too?  
I don't wanna waste your time  
Do you see things the way I do?  
I just wanna know that you feel it too  
There is nothing left to hide  
[Chorus:]  
I don't want another pretty face  
I don't want just anyone to hold  
I don't want my love to go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul  
You're the one I wanna chase  
You're the one I wanna hold  
I won't let another minute go to waste  
I want you and your soul  
I don't want another pretty face  
I don't want just anyone to hold  
I don't want my love to go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul  
Ooooooo  
Beautiful soul, yeah  
Oooooo, yeah  
Your beautiful soul  
Yeah  
*end of song*  
I was surprised then he began to speak again to just me  
"Courtney ur the only girl I want for now will you be my girlfriend" he told then asked me  
I nodded happily and he came off the stage and hugged me tight  
End of chapter  
I hoped you liked it and thx to Kara Valmont for the idea of struts having a bf herself and the idea of Butchy and my character ending up together and epically to teenbeachgirl194 for the songs I chose and I did two parts for this reason but don't worry their will be more chapters I just need ideas  
-Courtney


	11. Chapter 11

Me and Butchy  
Disclaimer: you guys know it  
Chapter11- relationships gone wrong  
At noon  
My pov  
I just woke up and realized I missed surfing this morning because I was so tired from the shindig last night and I was tied to a new machine in the rebuilt lighthouse and I saw Les Camembert and Dr. Fusion standing near me I just realized I'm being captured in the lighthouse again since last time I was with Mack and Brady  
"I see the surfer princess is awake" Camembert told his scientist  
"Indeed she is and I see our plan is working and everyone is arguing" said then looked at the beach with binoculars  
"Even her biker boyfriend is arguing with them but the two lovebirds are trying to stop them but that can't happen" said Camembert  
"They will rescue me I just know it" I told him  
"I doubt that you stupid surfer girl" he told me then left me alone with  
"Look just between us I care about them getting along but my boss won't allow it" said the doctor  
"You don't have to do this you know" I told him  
"I have to please my boss or ill get fired and I don't want that" he told me and tied my hands tighter  
"It's just wrong since I just got a new boyfriend and my two friends back I don't want to lose my friends" I told him before he knocked me out with out with chloroform and put duct tape on my mouth before I blacked out  
Mack's pov  
An hour later  
I went to courts house and saw a note taped on the door  
*note*  
Dear Mack, if you are reading this then me, Layla and Butchy went to find Courtney since she has been missing for the whole night and morning and we think struts knows where she is and we will be back soon if we don't find her  
-tanner  
Ps. I think Camembert and dr. Fusion took her again on the rebuilt  
lighthouse or she may not be there just check  
*end of note*  
Oh no this is terrible that court is missing and ill check the lighthouse like tanner told me to do that's when Brady came over to me  
"Hey Mack what's wrong" he asked me  
"Courts been missing the whole night and morning" I told him  
" oh no we must find her and quick" he told me  
"Tanner think Les Camembert and have her tied up in the rebuilt lighthouse" I told him  
"Damn not again" he said looking at the lighthouse  
"I know we must hurry" I told him  
"Uh Mack look" he said to me and I did and saw court above the lighthouse now and she was tied to a machine and had duct tape to her mouth also not awake  
"Oh shit what do we do" I ask him  
"I have a plan" he said and whispered it to me  
"You sure that will work" I asked him  
"Don't worry Mack I just saw Camembert leave the lab to go talk to big mama so only is with our surfer pal and he must've used chloroform on her since she isn't awake" he told me  
"I hope so if we aren't careful we could get caught" I told him and I Gulped as I was thinking about it  
"Relax we will get her back if we can get some other couples to stop fighting like giggles and Kiki at Chee Chee even Rascal and Butchy are arguing with each other he said then told me  
"This is bad Brady really bad" I told him  
"Calm down babe we will fix this" he told me and I rolled my eyes when he called me babe just like Courtney does  
We ran over to Butchy and rascal to recruit court's biker bf to rescue his girl  
"Butchy we need you to help us since your girlfriend is in danger look" I told him at pointed at the lighthouse  
"Oh no she just woke up and is frightened"said Butchy  
"She has duct tape on her mouth and we better hurry" I told him  
We ran to the lighthouse and got to the entrance and we went inside and Dr Fusion wasn't paying attention so I untied her and took the tape off  
"It's about time" court said quietly  
"Hon I need to care you" said Butchy to her  
"Ok I trust u since your my bf" she told him and she got in his arms and we ran and we see giggles and SeaCat broke up but rascal and Kiki got together and also tanner and Layla aren't together anymore I also have a feeling things between me and Brady will fall apart since I can tell he wants to be with giggles or just single  
"Brady what will we do" I asked him  
"Well nothing I just want to be just friends so I can date giggles and u can date SeaCat if you want I don't care" he told me coldly  
"What did I do?" I asked him  
"Nothing I just lost interest in you" he said  
"Brady just tell her" court told him and he took me away from court and Butchy  
"True is that i miss home and its a waste of time staying for a month especially with you when I helped my almost girlfriend be with someone else and I know u like SeaCat" he told me  
"I don't like SeaCat that way only as a friend and if u want to go home you can because I'm tired of you complaining how court doesn't see that you want her back so badly and she only has tanner ever since Lucy career took off and she had no where else to go since her parents are dead I told him  
"Mack I'm sorry" he told me  
"Just go back to Chicago" I told him and left  
(A/n you can skip it if you want it's your choice if your not thirteen or older because this is stuff that happens later after all drama is sexually but it not fully just abit but no nudity or any gross stuff for now)  
Later that night  
My pov  
I was with my biker boyfriend and we were making out on the couch and things started to get heated up and he took off his jacket and shirt while I took off mine and then mine then he took off his and we made out and slept together for the whole night in my room which tanner had for me ready (a/n I made my character just in her bra and panties and Butchy in just his boxers"  
No pov  
An hour later at strut'a place  
Struts and Danny just finished sex and they were back to making out then fell asleep  
End of chapter  
Sorry it was so long of a chapter I had ideas for this chapter the first one was sort of Kara Valmont's idea and the second was teenbeachgirl194's thx girls for the amazing ideas  
-Courtney


	12. Chapter 12

Me and Butchy  
You know my disclaimer now onto the chapter  
Chapter12-forgiveness  
Layla's house  
My pov  
I arrived at Layla's house and it suddenly was quiet in the house and I was thinking its best to leave but ask someone blindfolded me and took me somewhere and I saw beneath the blindfold I saw light and someone took it off and I saw everyone and they hugged me  
"What is all this" I asked them  
"We are giving you a look of a biker since it was Mack before she left for Chicago now we can do it to you since your a biker's babe" said Layla  
"Lets get started" I told them and they got to work since I wanted to impress my biker boyfriend and i only had my surfer look  
"Ok we are done" age told me and I saw I had big hair with a red flower, I had leather pants that were tight, a red bandana as a top tight as well,a black leather jacket, red wedges, and I had red lipstick on which I didn't like since I wear pink lipstick all the time so this outfit is too tight and so not me but ill wear it for the girls(a/n courts outfit is the same like Mack's in the movie)  
"Wow you do look like a biker like I was completely said Mack  
"I know Mack you were I was there" I told her and I hugged her  
"Court you might want to be standing the whole time" said Layla  
"So Mack did u get back together with Brady" she asked Mack  
"Not after what I said to him he is probably home moping" she told Layla  
"No he is at big mamas and i think Butchy is there too" she told Mack  
"Wow I guess he really wants to stay for the whole month" she told Layla  
"Guys I have great news" said struts  
"Ok spill it struts you've been smiling the whole night" said Chee Chee  
"I had sex with Danny last night" she told us  
"Wow that was fast" said Layla  
"Ya and I herd u went far but not too far court" she said and I blushed  
"Who told you" I asked struts  
"Danny since he saw Butchy this morning" she said  
"How was it and how far" Layla asked me  
"Good and too the point were were only making out in my panties and bra and he was just in his boxers" I told them  
"Tmi "said Chee Chee  
"Chee Chee you have sex all the time and u give us that kind of information"struts told her  
"Watever"she said  
"Lets get back to Mack's issue" I had to change subject  
"Good idea" Chee Chee said  
"Well I want to apology but I don't know if he will accept it"Mack told us  
"Don't worry you two will get back together" I told her and I hugged her  
"Court is right" said Layla  
"I hope she is"said Mack  
Tanner's pov  
We started setting up for Butchy's make over to impress my sister since she is a surfer like me and the others and Brady is in on it and big mama allows us to hang out here all the time now its show time and SeaCat turned off the light and Brady got the blindfold ready and the rest of us are hiding  
"Why is it so dark and where is everyone" Butchy asked in his biker accent no wonder my sister liked him so much  
"Don't move right now"Brady told him tying the blindfold right around his eyes and directed him towards the fun  
"I trust u"he told Brady and let Brady show him where to go  
We turned on the lights and Brady took off Butchy's blindfold off  
"What is all this"he asked in his accent  
"Our usual hangout stuff and a surprise for u" I told him  
"Ok does this have to do with your sister"he asked me  
"You'll see" I told him and we took him too another room and got him into surfer clothing(a/n its the same clothes Brady had in the movie) and he wasn't happy  
"I knew it had to do with your surfer sister" he told us still using his thick accent  
"We are sorry but we has this plan" I told him  
"Fine ill do it for court" he told us  
"Hey tanner are you and Layla back together" SeaCat asked me  
"I wish but I don't think she will forgive me" I told them  
"Tanner I believe my sister wants you back because she told me to tell u that she wants to get together with you and Brady u should get back with Mack because she still does as well" he told me then Brady  
"Wow ur right Butchy ill get back together with Mack tomorrow" Brady told him  
"I will do the same with Layla" I told my sisters bf  
"Good" he told us and we hung out more  
Next morning  
My pov  
I was on the beach waiting in my biker wear for my bf when I saw him in the outfit Brady wore before and we weren't dressed like our usual selves were dressed our opposite self and we were shocked when we saw each other  
"What happened to you" he asked me  
"The girls gave me Mack's look ur self" I said then asked him  
"They guys gave me Brady's look I really hate it" he told me still in his biker accent that makes me melt  
"I know I hate mine too" I told him  
"Hopefully we can just be our selves and dress regular" he said still with the accent  
"Want to go to my house and we can go all the way to full sex" I asked him  
"Hell ya and to get rid of our clothes" he told me and we walked to my house and I jumped on his waisted gently and we made out then went inside shut the door, went into my room and slammed the door  
Mack's pov  
Half an hour later  
I decided to go for a walk to SeaCat's house to talk to Brady about getting back together so I knocked on the door and giggles answered it  
"Hey Mack" she said to me  
"Hey giggles did you get back together with SeaCat" I asked her  
"Yep and I'm happy so what do u want" she told then asked me  
"Is Brady here?" I asked her  
"You just missed him he went to Butchy and Layla's house to find you"she told me  
"Damn it ill just wait til he gets back" I told her  
"Well ok I wish u luck" she said then closed the door and I waited on the porch for Brady then I saw him running back and he was out of breath  
"Mack"he said then stopped to catch his breath  
"Brady i have something to tell u"I told him  
"Me too" he told me  
"I want us to get back together" we both said at the same time  
"You do" we both said again  
I nodded  
"I glad so are we back together" he said then asked me  
"Course we are" I said and he spunk around and we kissed and started to make out then we went inside and we shut the door to Brady's room  
"Layla's pov  
An hour later  
"I went to tanners house and another surfer girl was there and it was Emily I don't like her ever since she came here when Courtney had to move with Lucy to Chicago so she replaced for court for a while until the summer time and court doesn't like her either  
"Oh hi Layla" she said negative  
"Hey Emily is tanner home" I asked her  
"Yep,tanner Layla is here" she told him and he came to the door  
"I'm glad you are because we need to talk" he told me  
"I know" I told him  
"Look I want us to be together again"we both said at the same time  
"You do" I asked him  
"Course I do your my biker babe and u will always be mine" he told me  
"And your my surfer guy"I told him then we kissed and I gave the middle finger to Emily while i was hugging him after and she closed the door  
"Where is Emily" he asked me  
"Oh she is inside all jealous" I told him sort of lying because she probably was jealous since she dated him until court came back and tanner got back together with me and it hurt her badly  
"I have to go check up on her ill see u later at the shindig" he said then kissed my cheek and went inside I decided I'm not going since he cares more about her then me and I left to go home and I haven't since court or Butchy since this morning and its two in the afternoon.  
I got home and saw courts shoes outside Butchy's door and his flip flops and I knew that I shouldn't disturb them since they were having sexually couple time so I just went to my room and saw one of my biker girls Sarah on my bed with back smeared mascara on her face  
"Sarah what's wrong" I asked her  
"Jimmy dumped me for that bitch Bridgette"she told me  
"What when did that happened"I a asked her  
"This morning because he basically cheated on me with her and did full on sex" she told me  
"He is a jerk maybe I can hook you up with another biker"I told her  
"Who else is single"she asked me  
"Maybe Butchy can help you out as well" I told her  
"Isn't he with tanner's sister"she asked me  
"He will help you trust me since your one of us and you get along great with court not like Emily" I told her  
"You and court really hate Emily" she told me  
"Ever since she came when court left with Lucy and she started dating tanner" I said to her  
"Well give her a chance like you did with court and you wouldn't stand her when u first meet her" she said  
"Keep it down court is with Butchy in his room" I told her  
"Fine, I better get going Chee Chee and I are hanging out with struts" she told me  
"Ok bye Sarah ill see you tomorrow" I told her and gave her a hug  
"Are you not coming to the shindig tonight" she asked me  
"Nope tanner cares more about Emily then me" I told her  
"Well ok enjoy your evening" she said then left  
End of chapter  
Sorry it was a long one but I had many ideas and most were in my head and my main idea about Brady and Mack getting back together was my fellow friend on here teenbeachgirl194 she is amazing and her teen beach movie story is amazing. So what will happen to Layla and tanner's and Courtney and her's relationship? It will be in the next chapter  
-Courtney


	13. Chapter 13

Me and Butchy  
"Hey Butchy can you do my disclaimer"  
"Ok my cutie surfer, fanfictionlover211(my surfer) doesn't own us only herself and her other characters and stuff you don't see in the movie"  
Chapter 13-I don't like Emily like that  
Butchy's pov  
I walked in with my beautiful surfer girlfriend and she went to see Mack and Brady while I went to see tanner because I saw my sister all sad on the beach and that was not ok  
"Hey tanner" I said to Courtney's brother walking up to him  
"What's up Butchy" he said to me with Emily holding on to him  
"We need to talk alone doll face so go talk to tanners sister or something" I told her and she walked off and started to have a fight with court for no reason but Mack and Brady is trying to stop Emily  
"Go talk you two while we handle this" Brady told us with Mack nodding  
We went outside while the drama broke out and I lead him to Layla still in her stop all sad  
"Hey Layla what's wrong" tanner asked her  
"You left me for Emily that's why" she told him  
"Layla I don't like Emily the way I love you" he told her calmly  
"Really" she asked him  
"Yep" he told her then we herd a crash inside and Mack came outside  
"Guys u may want to come in because its gone ugly in there since Emily has gone more violent and we can't help anymore and Courtney needs help"Mack told us  
"Butchy,tanner help me Emily gone out of control and I did nothing wrong" court said then we didn't hear her again but her screaming  
"Ok what's going on" Layla asked us  
"Emily picked a fight with my sister for no reason" tanner said to my sister  
"Oh shit"she said then we ran in and saw court on the floor not breathing and Emily was realizing what she did  
"Emily what the hell were you thinking taking on court just randomly" Layla said to her angry  
"I'm sorry i just got angry and took it out on her" Emily told us  
"Guys she isn't breathing"my sister told us  
"This is all my fault for letting Emily to talk to her" I said very upset starting to tear up  
"Butchy its ok you just didn't know it will happen" Mack told me  
Struts and Danny walk in then Chee Chee and lugnut  
"What the hell happened" Chee Chee asked us  
"Emily got into a huge fight with court on purpose" I told them  
"Oh shit" said Chee Chee  
"I would've love to see that" struts said smirking  
"Struts this is serious" I told her  
"Fine" she said rolling her eyes  
"Guys where did Emily go" Mack asked us  
"Omg she took my baby sister" tanner said very angry  
"Probably to the hospital because giggles and SeaCat are gone too" Brady said  
"We better go then" I told them  
"Butchy ill take you home and I will let you know what's going on" Sarah told me that is another biker girl and Layla's friend since they were seven  
"Ok Sarah I trust you"I told her and we left to go to mine and Layla's house  
"Night Butchy"she said starting to walk away  
"Sarah wait" I said to her  
"What's up Butchy"she asked me  
"I just wanted to say thx and that I like u alot"I told her not thinking about what I'm saying  
"Butchy you have a girlfriend"she told me  
"Damn I forgot for a second" I told her then kissed her and felt electricity and she kissed back  
"Wow that was great"she told me  
"Ya it was and ill see u tomorrow" I told her  
"Ya bye" she said then left then I went into the house and realized what I did  
"Oh shit I just cheated on Courtney" I said to myself  
"Butchy!"said a familiar voice  
End of chapter  
Sorry I had to do a cliff hanger but who do you think is the familiar voice and will Courtney be ok or will there be a problem for the couple and I have more chapters to do so don't worry  
-Courtney


	14. Chapter 14

Me and Butchy  
Disclaimer: you guys know my disclaimer  
Chapter14-more regrets and consequences  
Butchy's pov  
"Butchy"said a familiar voice and I saw it was my surfer girlfriend much better with her brother and my sister  
"Oh shit" I said to my self in my thick biker accent  
"How dare you cheat on me with Sarah by kissing her"said my gf then started to cry  
"Court sweetie I'm sorry" I told her  
"You hurt my sister badly more this time"said tanner as he and my sister were supporting Courtney  
"Layla plz believe me" I asked my baby sister  
"You gone too far this time for me to believe u"she told me  
"I really am sorry"I told them especially my gf  
"Butchy do u really mean it" court asked me trying to believe me  
"Of course angel I love u with all my heart and Sarah was a mistake"I told her  
"Ok your forgiven since u never lied to me before" she told me  
"I so love you"I told her and I spun her in the air then I hugged her  
"Plz promise me you won't do it again"she asked me  
"Course my surfer babe"I told her then we kissed and I took her hand and we went to my room for more couple time.  
What you didn't know is that Sarah was watching the whole thing and was crushed of what she herd since she has loved h for a long time and Layla saw her after and felt abit sorry for her friend  
End of chapter  
Ouch that hurt for Sarah, will she get over Butchy or will it bad between Courtney and Butchy even Sarah. Thx to my idea partner for helping me with it and it was alot my idea too so until the next chapter everyone


End file.
